Aku Mau Kau Selamanya
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Aku tidak takut kau pergi, aku takut kalau kau melupakanku. Aku tidak ingin mati dalam keadaan kita saling membenci satu sama lain. Kembalilah... [Shion POV]


**Aku Mau Kau Selamanya.**

 **Aku tidak takut kau pergi, aku takut kalau kau melupakanku. Aku tidak ingin mati dalam keadaan kita saling membenci satu sama lain. Kembalilah... [Shion POV]**

 **Cast :**

 **Shion-Naruto**

 **Hinata (disebutkan)**

 **Sakura-Sasuke**

Awalnya aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres soal Hinata, tapi aku membiasakannya dan menganggap itu bukan hal yang patut aku curigai atau aku pedulikan. Tapi lama-lama aku merasa aneh sendiri, tak nyaman dan ini sangat tidak masuk akal. Aku terus memikirkannya, serius, hingga aku jatuh sakit karena terlalu memikirkan itu semua.

Sensasi yang aneh itu mulai menyergapmu itu membuatmu kesal setengah mati, aku menghargai perasaanku ini dan ini sangat normal. Tapi lama-lama aku jadi kesal mendengar ucapan orang-orang yang mulai merasa sama anehnya denganku dan sejak saat itu aku takut. Takut sekali.

Akhir bulan lalu pacarku mendapat pekerjaan baru dan dia berada di team yang sama bersama Hinata, aku mendengarnya, dia senang sekali waktu itu dan aku mendukungnya setengah hidup. Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu kenal Hyuuga Hinata, mendengar namanya saja membuatku mengkeryit, ragu, aneh, _"Gak tau tuh, siapa sih dia ini?"_

Aku hanya mendengar namanya saja karena dia semacam gadis yang hobi bikin orang kepanasan, sekaligus doyan main alat musik, itu saja. Tapi Hinata lumayan populer di kalangan pria. Tau sendiri lah.

Hinata juga model walau tak begitu populer dan pacarku juga sama, dia model, tapi pacarku punya pekerjaan lain selain model. Dan aku tak perlu cerita, soalnya ini.

Bukannya mau sombong, jika bandingkan denganku, namaku sering muncul di halaman pertama koran di bandingkan Hinata atau pacarku. Ya, aku jurnalis dan membuat beberapa ide bagus untuk laman halaman pertama, selalu halaman pertama. Aku seperti Iris Ann West versi lain. Aku bagian koran kriminal, pembunuhan dan soal politik.

Aku kenal pacarku beberapa tahun lalu dan agak aneh pertemuan pertama kami. Tidak perlu diceritakan, itu bukan intinya. Kalian mungkin mengira aku Sakura, 'kan? Atau pacarku itu Naruto? Haha, salah. Aku bukan mereka, aku hanya aku, bukan warga asli Konoha. Aku seseorang yang lain.

Di pekerjaanku ini, aku satu team dengan Naruto, walau beda penangannya, dia editor dan Si Pembuat Judul.

Dia ini terkesan seperti Social Butterfly. Selalu tahu semua berita, gosip, rumor yang merajelala bak koreng di kulit. Tapi, aku hanya mendengar Naruto bicara saja tidak pernah bertanya, tertarik atau menjadi sangat serius.

Tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi tertarik ketika dia berkata...

"Aku dengar salah seorang gadis di agency tempat aku mengambil berita ada rumor kalo Hinata sedang mengencani pria baru."

Aku yang sebenarnya tak tertarik malah bertanya. "Hinata? Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

"Shion, kau kenal Hinata? Dia itu temanku saat di Akademi sih. Aku dengar dia sedang dekat dengan pria baru, hm, cepat sekali dia dapat pacar. Lelaki itu lumayan manis sih."

Aku juga sebenarnya tidak minat mendengar itu semua dan Naruto terus saja berbicara tentang ini. Dan perlu kalian tahu, hubungan aku dengan pacarku tidak seperti orang kelihatannya. Aku tidak pernah menceritakan ini pada siapapun atau menjadi attention seeker demi mendapat popularitas. Aku tidak begitu dan tidak ingin seperti itu.

Naruto mengatakan sesuatu yang agak menarik perhatianku, itu yang aku tangkap dari percakapannya ini. Faktanya, aku tidak pernah menganggap serius ucapan Naruto yang berbicara dengan capuccino favoritenya, kecuali soal pekerjaan. Aku berbicara dengan Naruto jika itu soal pekerjaan.

Subaru. Aku akan menyebutkan namanya, dia adalah salah satu favoriteku dari sekian banyak pria yang melintasi pikiran. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyukai dirinya di awal, mungkin karena aku tidak mengenali dirinya secara detail. Subaru itu cenderung memiliki ketergantungan pada orang lain dan kabar baiknya dia menjadikan itu sebagai sarana atas ketidakmampuannya dalam mencari teman.

"Shion, kau mau tahu nama lelaki itu siapa?"

Aku menoleh, tampak tertarik. "Siapa?"

"Subaru."

...dan saat itu aku baru tahu bagaimana rasanya mati.

.

.

.

 _ **Kau itu kemana saja? Aku mencarimu.**_

 _ **Jangan buat aku menunggu.**_

 _ **Aku tidak tahu kau di mana.**_

 _ **Aku merindukanmu.**_

 _ **Subaru, ayo kita bertemu.**_

 _ **Aku akan membuat makanan...**_

 _ **...favoritemu.**_

Itu adalah akhir dari voice note aku kirimkan pada Subaru. Aku merasa tidak enak sejak Naruto mulai bercerita tentang Hinata dan Subaru. Tapi, layaknya gadis tsundere pada umumnya. Aku menampilkan ekspresi kurang tertarik yang diam-diam aku menjadi susah tidur.

Beberapa hari setelah Subaru mendapat pekerjaan barunya, ia terasa agak berbeda dari sudut pandangku, aku baru merasakannya sekarang, entah karena rasa takutku saja. Dan aku semakin sakit karena terus memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, yang kemudian membumbung tinggi di atas kepala. Aku takut jika perasaanku ini benar dan aku menjadi semakin tak yakin dengan hubunganku ini.

Perlahan... Perlahan... Perlahan... Aku menjadi sangat marah, emosiku jadi kurang stabil. Sakura mengatakan hal-hal kelewat sempurna dan Sasuke bilang Hinata patut di tendang dari permasalahan ini. Sakura sangat tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, dan dia memberikan beberapa aspirin. Sebagai tambahan kadang Sasuke mengantarku pulang jika aku menunjukan gejala drop di tempat kerja.

Hari tetap berlanjut dan aku tidak bertemu dengan Subaru selama beberapa hari ini, jelas ini membuatku ketakutan. Aku yang jarang membuka sosial media, menemukan beberapa hal aneh di dalam sana.

Hinata dengan Subaru. Satu frame seperti seorang kekasih yang baru saja jadian. Aku awalnya menganggap ini adalah bentuk dari solidaritas mereka. Tapi caption yang Hinata buat di laman sosial medianya mengatakan bahwa Subaru dan dia memiliki hubungan keren di masa lalu.

Oh. Mereka mantan. Dan aku semakin sakit mendengarnya, semakin sakit karena Subaru menghilang bersamaan dengan itu semua.

"Shion-san. Aku sebaiknya memintamu untuk menyelesaikan deadline atau mendengarkan ceritamu lagi?"

Itu Sakura bersama secangkir teh di atas nampan, dia teman sepekerjaanku dan dia juga jurnalis sama sepertiku, ia ditempatkan bersama Sasuke. Sakura menatapku sedih, ya sedih, aku sangat payah sekarang dengan kantung mata ini.

"Apa Subaru-kun masih begitu? Apa dia masih memblokirmu dari _Line_?" Dia bertanya lagi, aku tak menjawab. Naruto melongok dari meja kerja ia tampak gusar dan Sasuke mengamati dari jarak pandangnya.

Percayalah, Subaru memblokirku di Line. Dia itu masih pacarku, dan dia tak berhak menyiksaku begini. Naruto bilang Subaru memperbaharui beberapa profil dan dia menambahkan dengan nada aneh jika Subaru berhasil menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjannya, itu yang dia katakan di status _Line_.

"Shion, sepertinya kau harus membicarakan ini dengan Subaru. Aku jadi agak sedikit khawatir dengan dirimu..." Itu dari Naruto, aku tak mendengar. Pura-pura tak mendengar.

"Aku akan mengatakannya jika kau tak sanggup." Masih dari Naruto.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakannya padaku sejak awal, Shion..." Sasuke mengeluh, ia pernah satu team dengan Hinata dalam masalah pemotretan dan ia tertimpa skandal yang parah, Sakura lah yang membantu Sasuke dan mengembalikan citra Sasuke.

Aku tahu cerita itu dari Naruto. Ketika aku pertamakali masuk perusahaan ini dan berkenalan dengan mereka.

"Terima kasih atas saranmu, Naruto. Aku sangat berterima kasih, kau memang partnerku yang paling baik. Aku rasa kau tak perlu tahu soal masalahku."

"Tidak, kita berteman bukan? Aku tidak akan memberikanmu bahu, tapi aku akan membantumu jika kau butuh aku. Maaf, aku seharusnya menjaga perasaanmu, seharusnya aku tak menceritakan soal Subaru padamu, Shion."

Yang terjadi saat itu adalah aku mendapat pelukan hangat dari Naruto. Seorang Naruto Uzumaki anak dari boss, tempat di mana aku bekerja.

.

.

.

Aku ingat betul hari apa ini. Ini adalah hari di mana Subaru akan menemuiku setelah 3 bulan aku dan dia tak bicara. Ya, aku menjadi nelangsa karena hal ini. Dan kau tahu? Berita kedekatan Subaru dan Hinata semakin lama semakin menyebar, mereka sering muncul di infotainment dan Naruto menjadi sedih karenanya. Sasuke dan Sakura juga sama resahnya, merekalah yang sering bertemu dengan Hinata. Hinata yang selalu pamer soal kedekatannya dengan Subaru.

Melihat mereka berdua ada di Televisi membuatku semakin sakit, ditambah bualan mesra sok manis dari Hinata buatku kesal dan ingin membunuhnya dengan sekali tendang. Orang-orang mencintai kisah romantis mereka, tapi dibelakang aku menangis karenanya.

Akibatnya aku sering mengambil beberapa libur karena jatuh sakit, sakit hati, sakit hati yang membasuh diri. Aku menjadi muak karena hal ini. Naruto sering mengunjungi rumahku jika aku jatuh sakit dan dia bercanda jika semakin lama aku semakin kurus dan dia berkata dengan nada tenang begini.

 _ **Berpindah hatilah kepadaku, kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang setimpal.**_

Tapi aku hanya mendapatkan bayangan yang kurang jelas.

Siang itu aku ada di taman tempat di mana aku dan Subaru pertama kali bertemu. Yang di mana ada bunga Sakura berguguran. Itu semua adalah favoriteku.

...sebelum, Subaru mengatakan.

"Ayo kita putus..."

"Subaru... Kenapa?"

"Sejak awal aku memang tidak menyukaimu. Aku hanya ingin Hinata kembali padaku, maaf. Jangan pikirkan aku lagi, jangan pernah katakan bahwa kau membutuhkanku. Aku tidak membencimu, selamat tinggal..."

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

"Kenapa? Aku tidak begitu tahu alasannya Shion. Tapi aku memang sejak awal hanya menyukai Hinata. Aku hanya menjadikanmu sebagai pelampiasan agar Hinata kembali padaku. Mulai sekarang, aku akan pergi dan lupakan ini semua..."

"Tolonglah, jangan pergi..."

Berbalik. Subaru tak menjawab apapun, ia berjalan meninggalkanku. Sementara lengannya di apit oleh Hinata yang seolah-olah senang dengan ini.

.

 **A/N : Jujur, ini file udah kebengkalai lama dan saya baru bisa menyelesaikannya bulan ini. Terimakasih buat yang sudah membaca! Btw seharusnya nama pacarnya Shion itu Sumaru (Yang muncul di Naruto kecil) tapi saya lupa namanya dan nulisnya Subaru dan baru ingat pas udah selesai xD. Btw saya emang suka sama Shion, sebelum Naruto datang, kepribadian Shion emang kurang menyenangkan di anime dan dia terlalu nyembunyiin perasaannya sampai akhirnya jadi begini.**

 **Inspirasi dari FF ini sebenarnya dari banyak lagu, tapi yang paling membekas adalah lagu Astrid berjudul Kumau Kau Selamanya.**


End file.
